This invention relates generally to power converters, and more particularly to switched-mode power converters using matrix transformers and inductors.
The matrix transformer is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,357 issued May 12, 1987 U.S. Pat. No. 4,85,606, issue Jul. 4, 1989, U.S. Pat. No. 4,942,353 issued Jul. 17, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,906 issued Dec. 18, 1990 and U.S. Pat. 5,093,646 issued Mar. 3, 1992, all assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, and the disclosures of which are all incorporated herein by reference.
This invention teaches improved matrix transformer and inductor modules having improved ruggedness, and more precise location of their terminations.
The modules of the present invention use ferrite cores which are sturdy and have well defined dimensions. The terminations of the modules are bonded to the cores to provide ruggedness and dimensional stability to the terminations.
The modules may have square holes for pre-wired windings. In one embodiment, the top and bottom surfaces, respectively, are the terminations of the module.